1. Field the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to picnic tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Picnic tables have been used for many years and conventional picnic tables typically include a center table portion with benches disposed on both sides of the table portion. Conventional picnic tables generally have a rectangular configuration and may be sized to allow four, six or eight persons to sit at one time. Picnic tables are typically located outdoors and are often used as part of an outdoor social gathering that generally includes food or a meal.
It is known to use various types of wood to construct a picnic table. For example, the table top, bench tops and support legs may be constructed from wood. Wooden picnic tables, however, often quickly deteriorate because the picnic tables are generally used outdoors where the tables are exposed to the elements such as sun and rain. Accordingly, wooden picnic tables must be frequently painted or stained in order to protect the wood from damage. It is also known to use metal legs to support a picnic table constructed with a wooden table top and wooden bench tops. The metal legs must be large and strong to support the heavy wooden table top and bench tops.
Disadvantageously, conventional picnic tables constructed from wood are very heavy and require a bulky, heavy-duty frame to support the table top and bench tops. These heavy, wooden picnic tables are often very difficult to transport and move. In addition, known picnic tables with metal legs often require a large and complex frame to support the table top and bench tops. In particular, many known picnic tables require the metal legs to be constructed from large diameter tubing and/or large wall thickness tubing to provide the necessary strength for the legs. Legs constructed from large diameter tubing and/or large wall thickness tubing, however, undesirably increases the weight of the picnic table. The metal legs also often require one or more brackets or support struts to adequately support the table top and bench tops. These brackets and support struts are often placed underneath the table top, which decreases the amount of space and legroom under the table top. Additionally, the brackets or struts undesirably add to the weight and complexity of the picnic table.
Conventional picnic tables may also have a frame that allows the picnic table to be folded into a collapsed position, which allows picnic tables to be more easily shipped and stored because the tables require less space in the collapsed position. In order to allow the picnic table to be collapsed, the frame may be pivotally attached to the table top and the benches. In addition, the collapsible frame may include a number of movable parts and supports to allow the picnic table to be moved into the collapsed position. Disadvantageously, the collapsible frame increases the weight and complexity of the picnic table. The collapsible frame may also require additional time to manufacture and assemble because of the numerous parts that have to be interconnected, and the complex frame may prevent consumers from assembling the picnic table. Thus, these types of picnic tables are generally shipped in an assembled configuration and that undesirably increases shipping and transportation costs.
Known picnic tables often include a number of support struts or braces to securely connect the frame to the table top and the benches. These support struts and braces, however, often interfere with a desired sitting position for an individual seated at the picnic table, and the struts and braces decrease the leg room under the table. That is, the supports and braces often contact an individual""s knees or legs, and that decreases the comfort and usefulness of the picnic table. The struts and braces may also limit the number of people that can sit at the picnic table. In particular, because many struts and braces are positioned at various angles relative to the table top and benches, the legroom under the table top is decreased and the risk that a person will strike their knees on the struts or braces is increased.
A need therefore exists for a picnic table that eliminates the above-described disadvantages and problems.
One aspect of the invention is a picnic table with a frame that supports a center table portion and a bench disposed on each side of the table portion. The frame preferably includes a first leg that is disposed near one end of the table portion and benches, and a second leg that is disposed near the other end of the table portion and benches. The first and second legs may each include a loop portion that supports the benches and contacts a support surface such as the ground. The first and second legs may also each include a support portion that supports the table top. The support portion preferably includes two generally upright or vertical supports that are connected to the loop portion and the lower portion of the table top.
Another aspect is a frame for a picnic table that includes a first leg and a second leg. The first and second legs are preferably positioned generally perpendicular to an elongated axis of the table top and the benches. In addition, the components of the first leg are preferably generally aligned in the same plane, and the components of the second leg are also preferably generally aligned in the same plane. Further, the first and second legs are preferably positioned generally parallel to each other. Advantageously, because the components of the first and second legs are generally aligned in the same plane and the legs are positioned parallel to each other, the picnic table has a large amount of leg room. The picnic table desirably does not include any braces or support struts located under the table top in order to maximize the space and legroom under the table top.
Yet another aspect is a frame for a picnic table that is sturdy and strong. In particular, the frame may be sized and configured to allow the picnic table to support four, six or eight adults, for example. The frame is preferably constructed from thin-walled metal tubing. The thin-walled metal tubing allows a strong and lightweight picnic table to be constructed. The thin-walled metal tubing desirably has a small diameter to reduce the weight of the picnic table. Significantly, the small diameter, thin-walled metal tubing requires a very small amount of space under the table top, which maximizes the legroom under the table top.
The picnic table may be very lightweight because the table top and bench tops are desirably constructed from blow-molded plastic and the frame is desirably constructed from small diameter, thin-walled metal tubing. Advantageously, the lightweight picnic table may reduce shipping costs. In particular, the lightweight picnic table may be shipped to a retailer or consumer at less cost than a conventional picnic table because of its lightweight. In addition, the picnic table may be more easily assembled and disassembled because of its lightweight. Further, the lightweight picnic table is easy to transport and move because of its reduced weight. This may allow the consumer to easily move the picnic table from one location to another location.
Still another aspect is a picnic table with a relatively straightforward design, which allows the picnic table to be easily assembled and disassembled by the manufacturer or the consumer. Desirably, the picnic table can be assembled and disassembled using commonly available tools such as screwdrivers and wrenches. Significantly, this allows the picnic table to be easily assembled by either the manufacturer or the consumer.
Yet another aspect is a picnic table with a table top and bench tops that are constructed from blow-molded plastic. The blow-molded plastic table top and bench tops are preferably high-strength, lightweight and generally weather resistant. The blow-molded table top and bench tops may include two opposing surfaces that are separated by a generally constant distance. The upper surfaces may be generally planar and the lower surfaces may include a plurality of depressions that are sized and configured to increase the strength of the table top and bench tops. The depressions may cover only a portion of the lower surface, substantially all of the lower surface, or the entire lower surface of the table top and/or bench tops.
Another aspect is a picnic table with a first bench, a second bench, a central table, a first leg, and a second leg. The first leg may include a loop portion that is connected to the first bench and the second bench, and a table support portion that is connected to the central table. The second leg may include a loop portion that is connected to the first bench and the second bench, and a table support portion that is connected to the central table. Preferably, the loop portion and the table support portion of the first leg are generally aligned in a first plane, and the loop portion and the table support portion of the second leg are generally aligned in a second plane. The first plane is preferably generally parallel to and spaced apart from the second plane. In addition, the loop portion of the first leg is preferably generally continuous and has a generally rectangular configuration, and the loop portion of the second leg is preferably generally continuous and has a generally rectangular configuration. Further, the table support portion of the first leg may include two generally upright members that are connected to the loop portion of the first leg and the central table, and the table support portion of the second leg may include two generally upright members that are connected to the loop portion of the second leg and the central table.
Still another aspect is a picnic table including a center table with a first side and a second side, a first bench disposed near the first side of the center table, a second bench disposed near the second side of the center table, and a frame supporting the center table, the first bench and the second bench above a support surface. The frame preferably includes a first leg with a loop portion that supports a first end of the first bench and a first end of the second bench above the support surface. The first leg preferably also includes a table support connected to the loop portion and the center table to support the center table above the support surface. In addition, the frame preferably includes a second leg with a loop portion that supports a second end of the first bench and a second end of the second bench above the support surface. The second leg preferably also includes a table support connected to the loop portion and the center table to support the center table above the support surface.
Advantageously, the table support of the first leg may include a pair of generally parallel support members and the table support of the second leg may include a pair of generally parallel support members. In addition, the picnic table may include a cross bar attached to the pair of generally parallel support members of the table support of the first leg and a cross bar attached to the pair of generally parallel support members of the table, support of the second leg. The picnic table may further include a pair of side rails connected to the center table, and the side rails may be connected to the cross bar of the table support of the first leg and the cross bar of the table support of the second leg. Further, the loop portion of the first leg may be generally continuous and have a generally rectangular configuration, and the loop portion of the second leg may be generally continuous and have a generally rectangular configuration. Finally, the loop portion of the first leg may include an elongated upper member that is generally parallel to an elongated lower member, and the loop portion of the second leg may include an elongated upper member that is generally parallel to an elongated lower member.
A further aspect is a picnic table including a first support with a loop portion and a table support portion that are generally aligned in the same plane, a second support with a loop portion and a table support portion that are generally aligned in the same plane, a first bench connected to the loop portion of the first support and the loop portion of the second support, a second bench connected to the loop portion of the first support and the loop portion of the second support; and a table portion connected to the table support portion of the first support and the table support portion of the second support. Preferably, the loop portion of the first support and the loop portion of the second support have a generally rectangular configuration and are generally continuous. Additionally, the loop portion of the first support is preferably constructed from a single support tube and the loop portion of the second support is preferably constructed from a single support tube. Finally, the table support portion of the first support may include a pair of generally upright supports that are connected to the loop portion of the first support, and the table support portion of the second support may include a pair of generally upright supports that are connected to the loop portion of the second support.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and appended claims.